Instantané
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: Ensemble de photos instantanées, de moments volés de la vie des personnages de Kuroko no Basket. Textes courts, sans suite, mention de yaoi, différents couples. [DRABBLES][SLICES OF LIFE][MULTIPAIRING][TEXTE 7 : MIDORIMA et KAGAMI]
1. Onsen

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 15/06/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Me voilà avec un nouveau recueil. Ce sont des _drabbles_ genre que je découvre et qui me permet d'explorer aussi de nouveau couples. J'espère que ce petit texte doux et poétique (enfin je crois XD) vous plaira.

 **Remerciements:** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture ! ^_^

* * *

Onsen

.

Himuro entre dans le _Onsen_ , la petite serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Il est presque minuit. Le lieu doit être vide à cette heure. Depuis toujours très solitaire, il préfère profiter des sources chaudes dans l'intimité. Il s'avance sur les dalles lisses encore tièdes de la chaleur du soleil qui dessinent un chemin jusqu'au bain. Il n'y a pas un bruit, juste le clapotis de l'eau, le froissement des feuilles et les crissements des grillons. La lune n'est qu'à peine aidée par quelques lumières artificielles éclairant le chemin, pour bercer la nuit d'une douce et pâle lueur. Il s'arrête en voyant une silhouette apparaître devant lui. Un magnifique et grand dos parfaitement sculpté. L'homme est assis sur une pierre. L'eau dissimule tout juste ses fesses. Il le reconnaît à ses cheveux mauves qui tombent sur ses épaules. Des gouttelettes reflétant la lune brillent sur son dos et glissent doucement jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Il est fasciné par la beauté de ce corps qu'il n'avait jamais daigné observer auparavant. La peau opaline n'est gâchée d'aucune imperfection. Sans qu'il n'ait rien commandé, ni décidé, ses doigts viennent délicatement en toucher sa douceur. Murasakibara se retourne vivement, surpris. Dans la poitrine d'Himuro, son cœur s'emballe, quelques rougeurs montent à ses joues. Que lui a-t-il pris ? Mais son embarras, ses questionnements, disparaissent dès qu'il voit le visage baigné de larmes du géant.

"Murasakibara ? ça va pas ?

\- Muro-chin ?! Tu dors pas ?

\- Je suis venu profiter des bains. Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Murasakibara essuie son visage de ses grandes mains.

"Pour rien."

Himuro sourit. Pour la première fois, il voit le géant comme un grand enfant attendrissant et pas comme un gros benêt, il lui prend l'envie de le câliner. Il n'insiste pas. Un jour il lui expliquera.

"Tu permets que je m'installe à côté de toi ?"


	2. Kekkonshiki

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 15/06/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Un second _drabble_ avec un couple que j'aime particulièrement : Hyûga Junpei et Kiyoshi Teppei. J'espère que vous apprécierez la douceur de cet instant !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture ! ^_^

* * *

Kekkonshiki

.

Teppei passe le _Kimono_ et noue soigneusement la ceinture. Le tissu gris chatoyant et luxueux est doux et agréable à porter. C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui. Il a une petite boule au ventre. On frappe doucement.

"Entrez."

Riko dans un magnifique _Kimono_ rouge à fleurs jaunes finement brodées fait glisser la paroi et entre dans la pièce en souriant.

"Tu le portes à merveille.

\- Merci.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Il me semble oui."

La jeune femme sourit et le précède pour rejoindre la salle de réception du _Onsen_ où avait lieu l'événement.

Junpei dans son habit traditionnel d'un noir profond, brodé de fils légèrement brillants en de magnifiques ouroboros, attend patiemment, mais nerveux. Quand il voit Teppei entrer à la suite de Riko, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ils ont choisi leurs tenues ensemble, mais définitivement son petit ami -bientôt mari- porte la sienne à merveille et il est absolument sexy.

Junpei le pousse dans la pièce et tire sur les pans de son vêtement pour le forcer à l'embrasser. Teippei ne se fait pas prier et répond à sa demande sans attendre et se laisse entraîner jusqu'au futon.

"Jun… On devait pas aller se baigner ?

\- Ouais… Mais t'es trop sexy comme ça. J'ai envie de te prendre avant que tu enlèves ce _Kimono_."

Teippei sourit et pose un regard brillant de désir sur son… mari. Lui non plus n'est pas indifférent à son homme en tenue traditionnelle.

"Et après… Je peux te prendre dans notre bain privé ?"

La chambre donnait effectivement sur un magnifique bain d'eau chaude, directement creusé dans la roche, totalement réservé. Les grandes baies immenses de la chambre étaient entièrement ouvertes sur le _Onsen_ d'où s'échappait de la vapeur en volutes gracieuses. La chaleur et les bruits de cette nuit estivale envahissaient la chambre, leur donnant l'illusion d'être à l'extérieur.

"Marché conclu."


	3. Sôshiki

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 15/06/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Un AkaKuro dédicace spéciale pour PerigrinTouque.

 **Remerciements:** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture ! ^_^

* * *

Sôshiki

.

Kuroko s'avança dans l'allée pavée. Il faisait froid. La neige crissait sous leurs pas. La génération des miracles était réunie en ce jour funeste. Ils étaient vêtus de leurs tenues traditionnelles, _Kimono_ aux multiples couches pour ne pas avoir froid dont le pan droit était rabattu sur la gauche et des _Kita_ et _Geta_ aux pieds. Momoi portait les cheveux relevés en un chignon strict, quelques mèches s'en échappaient pour encadrer son visage fatigué. Ils avaient tous faits le voyage depuis Tokyo pour soutenir leur ami et ancien capitaine. Ils montaient la volée de marches bordées de lanternes rouges menant au temple. La neige étouffait les sons, donnant l'impression d'évoluer dans un monde cotonneux, irréel. Bientôt l'imposant bâtiment à l'architecture traditionnelle apparut. Ses toits recouverts de neige immaculée contrastaient avec le rouge des portes, des fenêtres et des imposants piliers de bois. Akashi était là à l'entrée du bâtiment, il se retourna en entendant leurs pas. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il porta automatiquement son regard sur Kuroko qu'il n'avait pas vu, pas touché, pas embrassé depuis une semaine ayant dû veiller son père. Entendre sa voix n'avait pas été suffisant. Il n'avait pas pu, pas su trop loin de lui laisser sa peine s'exprimer. Il n'y avait qu'avec Kuroko dans leur intimité qu'il osait tomber le masque. Parce que Kuroko avait toujours su voir derrière la façade d'indifférence. Depuis toujours il lisait en lui, et voyait la fragilité de l'Empereur, qui au fond était un être humain comme les autres. La voix de son amant chaude et basse le salua. Il répondit doucement.

"Bonjour Tetsuya."

Akashi leva la tête regardant les silencieux flocons tomber doucement.

"Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre un parapluie."

Tetsuya se rapprocha de lui et partagea le sien collant son épaule à la sienne. L'ancien capitaine apprécia la chaleur de son contact avec soulagement.


	4. Kagami Biraki

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 26/09/2018

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Thème et couple proposés par Peri. N'hésitez pas à en proposer d'autre en commentaire !

 **Remerciements:** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture ! ^_^

* * *

 **Kagami Biraki**

.

Imayoshi s'avance. Son _kimono_ impeccable, son port de tête, son visage inexpressif et son maintien sans faille, dissimulent les sévices subis. Fin du lycée, pour payer les traites de l'hôpital il cède à Hanamiya et rejoint les _yakuzas_. Il met ses qualités de prodige de l'informatique aux services du clan et son corps à ceux de Makoto, fils et futur successeur du chef.

Makoto, près de son père, regarde approcher les hommes influents du clan pour partager le _Saké_ de _Kagami Biraki_. Avec une fierté malsaine il observe parmi eux Shoichi. Chacun sait qu'il lui appartient. Le chef de clan à généralement une femme et des maîtresses. Makoto a une épouse. Shoichi est sa pute. L'araignée jubile : La plupart des _yakuzas_ de Tokyo ignorent qui est sa femme, mais connaissent Imayoshi. Shoichi, contraint au marquage de son corps montrant son intégration au clan, est recouvert d'un magnifique _irezumi_ , au milieu duquel son appartenance à Makoto est affichée comme on marque certaines prostitués. Mais ce message ne lui suffit pas, Hanamiya aime à stigmatiser un peu plus ses chairs, scarifiant la peau exempte de tatouage et visible uniquement de lui.

Ils sont tous rassemblés autour du tonneau de _saké_. Sous le regard de Makoto il se sent nu, devinant ses pensées. Le tonneau est brisé. Après un mot du chef qu'Imayoshi n'écoute pas, le regard perdu dans celui de l'araignée qui le tient dans sa toile, ils boivent enfin. Hanamiya sirote ses verres, sans le lâcher des yeux, ni se préoccuper des autres. La peur lui noue l'estomac, Shoichi souffre de la nuit passée mais l'alcool aidant, la prochaine sera pire.

Il aurait pu s'enfuir plus d'une fois. _Hacker_ de génie, il a toutes les facultés pour disparaître. Shoichi reste par choix. Il n'est pas heureux. Il souffre physiquement et psychologiquement. Mais malgré les mauvais traitements, quelques rares fois Makoto lui laisse voir ses faiblesses. Lorsqu'il est allé si loin qu'il gît dans des draps souillés de sang et d'autres fluides corporels, alors il le soigne avec douceur et tendresse. Shoichi aime Makoto. Ils s'aiment, dans cette violence, dans le marasme nauséabond de cette relation.


	5. Combini

****Auteur:**** Kuro-Hagi – 29/09/2018

 ** **Genre:**** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie

 ** **Disclaimer:**** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 ** **Note:**** Il est pour toi celui-là Wado ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ! Ce couple chéri à mon coeur, je me lasse jamais d'écrire sur eux vraiment ! N'hésitez pas à me proposer d'autres couples et d'autres thèmes ! Et si vous aimez laisser un petit mot merci ;)

 ** **Remerciements:**** Merci à PerigrinTouque pour la relecture ! ^_^

* * *

 **Combini**

.

 _Poireaux, oignon, poulet, oeufs… Ok. Il me manquait autre chose… Zut… J'aurai dû noter._

Taiga un panier dans une main, parcourt les rayons à la recherche de l'élément manquant. Il s'arrête devant un étalage de fruits quand un poids se pose sur son épaule et un corps chaud se colle au sien. Il tourne la tête. Sans grande surprise il reconnaît les cheveux de Daiki.

" Dai ? Je croyais que tu ne venais pas aujourd'hui ?

\- J'voulais te voir…"

Le garçon à la chevelure rouge fronce ses sourcils. Il est rare que Daiki change d'avis ainsi et exprime aussi clairement son envie de le voir. Le garçon n'est jamais avare de câlins et de baisers mais dire les choses ce n'est pas son truc. Cela inquiète légèrement l'As de Seirin. Il lève sa main libre pour la glisser avec douceur dans les cheveux de son petit ami.

"Mais… Tu es brûlant…

\- Ça va… Laisse moi juste venir chez toi…"

Taiga sort les clés de son appartement de sa poche pour les lui donner. Daiki les prend mais grogne sans se détacher de lui.

"J't'attends.

\- Tu devrais aller t'allonger…

\- T'as presque fini… J'veux rester avec toi…"

Daiki est définitivement malade pour être aussi ouvertement capricieux et câlin. Le tigre cède. Il ajoute sur sa liste de course mentale les ingrédients pour une soupe _miso_. Marchant un peu à tâtons, le malade agrippe son vêtement pour le suivre dans le magasin.

Après avoir forcé l'As de Touou à s'allonger dans son lit et lui avoir promis de revenir vite auprès de lui, il s'affaire dans la cuisine à lui préparer une soupe. Même s'il est inquiet, au fond il est content. Taiga doute parfois. Daiki se confie peu, il n'aime pas avouer ses faiblesses même à lui. Alors il est heureux que le premier réflexe de Daiki soit de venir auprès de lui pour chercher du réconfort quand il se sent mal. Il est son refuge, comme la panthère est le sien.


	6. Merii Kurisumasu

**Auteur** : Kuro-Hagi – 24/12/2018

 **Genre** : Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note** : Joyeux Noël à tous ! Passez de bonnes fêtes ! :)

* * *

 **Merii Kurisumasu**

 **.**

D'un revers de manche il essuie son front, devant les fourneaux il fait chaud. Il est déjà presque dix-huit heure. Dans la cuisine depuis le début d'après-midi à concocter un repas de fête pour cette soirée en amoureux, il est un peu stressé. Aomine n'aime pas les célébrations de couple, il trouve ça kitch et trop romantique. En plus, ils sont deux mecs et c'est vraiment un truc de nana tout ça. Kagami nettoie la cuisine et prend enfin quelques minutes pour se préparer.

Aomine n'a que quarante-cinq minutes de retard quand il sonne à la porte. Kagami lui ouvre, le policier s'excuse piteusement. Le pompier l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser. Tout est oublié, tant qu'il est là pour passer cette soirée avec lui.

"Merry Christmas Dai.

\- Merii Kurisumasu Taiga."

L'appartement sent bon. Aomine est ravi, il embête son homme, dévore son cou se colle à lui. Une semaine qu'il n'a pas pu venir. Kagami sait ce qu'Aomine veut, le renflement de son pantalon ne laisse nullement place au doute.

"Dai-"

Aomine l'interrompt d'un long baiser.

"Ok. Ok. Je serais sage... Le temps du repas."

Le policier sait que son homme y a passé du temps. Et il ne veut pas gâcher tous ses efforts. L'ambiance est douce, tendre et chaude. C'est au dessert qu'ils échangent enfin leurs cadeaux. Les deux hommes se regardent étonnés en tenant chacun dans leur main un écrin de velours. Kagami ouvre le sien. Il contient un anneau plat très simple.

"Hm… C'est euh… Enfin… j'peux pas t'épouser mais… Tu veux bien passer ta vie avec moi ?"

Aomine est rouge en disant ces mots. Kagami sourit et vient embrasser son homme avec passion.

"Oui je veux."

Il passe la bague à son annulaire, elle va parfaitement. Aomine sourit, soulagé et heureux, il en sort un second identique de sa poche. Les deux anneaux sont gravés "Taiga & Daiki, forever". Classique, un poil kitch et trop romantique. Mais Kagami ne dit rien. C'est juste parfait.

Aomine ouvre son écrin. Une clé. Il ne la reconnaît pas et regarde son amant interrogateur.

"Si tu es d'accord. On emménage chez nous dans une semaine."

Aomine reste muet quelques instants, avant de serrer la clé dans sa main en affichant un immense sourire.

"Putain ouais !"


	7. Ohayou

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 09/03/2019

 **Genre:** Drabbles - Yaoi - Tranches de vie

 **Disclaimer:** Tout ce monde et ces personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

 **Note:** Merci pour vos reviews lors des précédents chapitres ^^

Je sais j'ai un chapitre de Road Trip à poster ;) il arrivera un peu plus tard. Mais voilà, j'avais un petit texte tout doux qui me trottait dans la tête… Le voilà donc !

Et je dédis ce petit morceau de douceur à Futae.

 **Remerciements :** Merci Perigrintouque pour la correction en plus si rapide ^^

* * *

 **Oyahou**

 **.**

Les cheveux verts se mêlent aux rouges sur l'oreiller. L'homme aux cheveux de feu tient son compagnon entre ses bras, le front posé sur sa nuque, un bras autour de sa taille, la main glissée sous son vêtement au contact de sa peau. Son corps épouse parfaitement la forme du sien. Pompier, rentré de sa garde depuis à peine quatre heures, il dort profondément.

Un rayon de soleil caresse le visage dissimulé sous les mèches émeraude. Les sourcils se froncent. Dans un demi-sommeil il sent la chaleur rassurante des bras de son amant contre lui. Il est bien là, dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur. Sa main glisse sur le bras qui l'enlace, remonte sur le poignet puis sur le dos de la main avant de mêler ses doigts aux siens.

Le temps s'écoule lentement. Parfois leurs horaires concordent, souvent non. Alors il profite et il savoure chaque minute passée avec son homme, même quand celui-ci est endormi. Habituellement lève-tôt, depuis qu'il fréquente le pompier il a appris la saveur des moments tendres et amoureux d'une grasse matinée.

Il somnole. Il s'endort puis se réveille de nouveau. Une heure passe. Puis deux. Puis trois. Il attend patiemment en rêvassant. Il repense à lui, à eux, à sa vie avant que cet homme flamboyant y prenne une place prépondérante. Il pense à celui qu'il était, à celui qu'il est devenu. Plutôt froid et distant, il n'avait attendu que la chaleur du soleil pour vivre. Animal à sang froid nécessiteux de la chaleur de son félin de petit ami pour être heureux. Puis quatre…

Il fait doucement descendre la main chaude de son homme sur son ventre, caressante. Il l'amène jusqu'à son pubis et la fait escalader la bosse qui se forme dans son caleçon. Il soupire de bien-être et commence à se frotter à la main de son soleil. Gêné par le tissu, il la glisse à l'intérieur du vêtement pour se caresser directement. Il gémit. Un baiser léger se pose sur sa nuque. Une voix grave, chaude et un peu rauque en ce petit matin prononce quelques mots.

"Ohayou Shin.

\- Ohayou Taiga."


End file.
